


Confidence

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Confidence, Domestic, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Homework, Leadership, Mathematics, Parenthood, School, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Step-parents, Teaching, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Rodney teaches his stepson Torren the meaning of confidence.





	Confidence

In Teyla's room, Torren was sitting at a kiddie table, squinting hard at his homework. After a few moments, he looked up, eyes wet. "I can't do it!" 

Dr. McKay was sitting cross legged on the floor across from him. He gave him a hard look. “Come on Torren. You can do this.” 

“I can’t!” He whined.

“Not with that attitude you aren’t.” Rodney raised a finger and pointed. “You got to have self confidence!” 

“Confidence?” The toddler asked. Not sure what the big word meant. 

“Being self assured! Telling yourself you can do it despite the odds! If you tell yourself you can’t do it, chances are you’re setting yourself up for failure, so you gotta be to opposite! Tell yourself you can!” 

Rodney moved his hands about enthusiastically as he spoke. “Be arrogant if you have to! Just believe in yourself and your abilities! Because if you don’t, how’s anyone else suppose to believe in you? You need to set an example! Leadership requires confidence!” 

Torren’s big eyes watched Rodney. He might not understand fully what the Doctor was saying, but his enthusiasm and loud voice was getting him excited. “Yeah!” He punched his little fist in the air. 

Rodney pointed at him and cheered. “So what are you going to be?!” 

“ARROGANT!” 

Rodney raised his hands in the air. “And what are you going to do!?” 

“I’MMA DO IT!”

He pointed at him and offered him a high five. “That’s my boy!” 

A bewildered Teyla watched from the sidelines as she entered in mid rant. 

He looked up and grinned proudly. “Oh, hey Teyla.” 

“What are you two doing?” She asked. Eyes looking between the two, relieved Rodney’s shouting didn’t seem to make her kid cry. 

“Torren’s doing math and I’m being an inspiration.” Rodney crossed his arms looking smug. “This parenting thing isn’t so hard.” 

After scribbling on his paper, Torren looked up wide eyed and held up his paper proudly. “I DID IT, DADDY!” 

The paper read: 

4 + 4 = *A drawing of a star*


End file.
